


Dress Robes

by reeby10



Series: Marvel Shipping Games 2014 [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Fusion, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A momentous occasion calls for new dress robes, but Tony really shouldn't be trusted to pick them out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Robes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://marvelshippinggames.dreamwidth.org/1551.html?thread=108047#cmt108047) for the [Marvel Shipping Games](http://marvelshippinggames.dreamwidth.org/) Bonus Round 1.

“How do I look?” Tony asked, stepping out of the dressing room with a flourish. He did a turn, red and gold robes billowing around him.

Bruce raised an eyebrow. “That seems a bit… much, Tony,” he said, though he knew his boyfriend would dismiss the comment. Starks, and Gryffindors in generally really, weren’t known for being particularly subtle.

“We graduate from the auror academy today, it’s a special occasion!” Tony replied, gasping in false outrage. “This deserves fabulous robes and probably some fabulous sex after the not-so-fabulous ceremony.”

It took all Bruce had not to roll his eyes. Tony was the most dramatic person he knew, and if he weren’t Bruce’s boyfriend, he would probably find it incredibly annoying. Unfortunately, he mostly just found it endearing.

“If you say so,” Bruce said, “but I’m not making any promises about the sex. If you get drunk on firewhiskey again…”

“That was one time!” Tony squawked, waving his arms around like he wanted to erase any mention of that night. “Besides, Pepper’s throwing the party, so there shouldn’t be too much damage, even if Clint does bring a case of firewhiskey.”

“Hopefully Phil will stop him this time.”

“I don’t know,” Tony said thoughtfully, “I think Phil kind of enjoyed the show.” Bruce groaned, making Tony smile for a moment before he was back into overdramatic graduation excitement again. “Now it’s your turn to get into your new dress robes!” he declared.

“Tony,” Bruce said slowly, “you know I didn’t get any new dress robes. The ones I have are just fine for graduation.”

Tony harumphed, flouncing over to his wardrobe and throwing it open to riffle through the various hanging robes. “Nonsense!” he said, head half in the wardrobe. “I bought you some since I knew you wouldn’t.”

Bruce started to argue, as useless as he knew it would be, but stopped when Tony turned around, a set of robes in his hands. “No, no, absolutely not,” Bruce said, eyes going wide. The robes were almost as bright as Tony’s, a brilliant green with purple lining the inside.

“I know they’re not exactly Ravenclaw colors, but this isn’t Hogwarts anymore,” Tony explained, a huge smile on his face. “I thought they suited you. And they’re far more appropriate than your ratty old dress robes!”

“No, Tony,” Bruce said faintly, “they are not _better_. They’re… they’re awful!”

Tony pouted, eyes going wide in a kicked puppy dog look Bruce had long grown used to. “C’mon, Bruce!” he cajoled. “I got them special just for you. I know you’ll look fantastic in them.”

Bruce rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s antics, but held his hand out for the robes. “Fine,” he said as he headed for the dressing room. “But if anyone laughs at me, I won’t be held responsible for what happens!”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
